Talk:Carbuncle Debacle
Testimonials Cloister of Storms and Cloister of Gales *Ugh. Fail solo attempt 99 DNC/WHM (just for teles). Should have kept TP for Healing. Would have been stupid easy if I hadn't tried to speed it up. Pretty mediocre gear. Will try again and succeed. 2nd try was a success. Could have used Haste Samba at some point, but just ended up Curing myself the whole time with steps and Reverse Flourish. Ogmios was just about the same, hits for 150-250 IF it hits (about 1 out of 5?). Was able to run the gambit of DNC abilities after being secure with TP. Once again, just play it safe. --Rslogic (talk) 03:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) * Easy solo for 80SMN/WHM stoneskin up approach summon Ramuh get in range to assault *Attack Thunder Gremlin first with Chaotic strike when you can, a couple will do. When Ramuh dies summon Carbuncle and have him take out the other gremlin(took calling Carbuncle twice to kill second gremlin). ~ You will want to take out Thunder Gremlin first in case avatar dies, since Thunder Gremlin has a drain MP effect. As for the Manticore I used Leviathan, astral flowed at about 80%mp to stop perpetuation cost, used Spinning Dive as many times as i could before my MP got low then summoned carby to finish him off(Took 3 calls of Carbuncle to finish the fight) Echo drops help but may not be necessary. *'Difficult solo as 90WAR/DNC'. Used Meat Cheifkabob and barely survived. Taking Lightning Gremlin first and using Fell Cleave. *Easily duoable by 2 BLU/NIN 75. Take 1 mob each for the first fight and bring echo drops for the second fight. *Easily Duo'd by two 70 SMN/WHM. Have Garuda use Predator Claws on each of the NMs, should die with 2 or 3 BPs. --Elsara 06:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *'Soloable by 75 DNC/NIN' Didn't even use Trance or Fan Dance, just be sure to erase all status effects. use Violent Flourish to stun Dispelga and Silencega to avoid losing shadows. *Soloable by 75 SMN/WHM. Didn't need echo drops. Predator Claws one NM to death and carby killled the other. Easy fight. -Rikimarueye 00:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a PLD75/RDM37. Went through 3 Yagudo Drinks and had to Invincible once the RDM was dead to recover. *Soloable by MNK75/NIN37. Used Hundred Fists, also ended up using 4 Echo Drops. *Soloable by MNK75/DNC37. No need for 2hr, suggested taking out the RDM first to keep it from spamming Cure IV. Keep from using any ws, save tp for cures. Used Faith Baghnakaks for faster tp gain. *Soloable by 75 RDM/WHM melee with Echo Drops (Used 3). *Soloable by 75 PUP/NIN with Soulsoother(head)/Stormwaker automaton and echo drops. *Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN by DoT kiting and nuking; possible but not very practical as it took 4 tries for me. *Soloable by 80 RDM/NIN straight melee, just bind and gravity war at start run back down to crystal and kill rdm. Rdm dies quick by the time war comes back. All enfeebles landed on war with no trouble. *Soloable by 75 THF/NIN with 314 Evasion and Echo Drops. (Note: Bloody Bolts will not work on the Gremlins.) *Soloable by 75 SMN/WHM using a mixture of carby kiting and 70 Blood Pacts. Bring Echos just incase. *Soloable by 73 SMN/WHM using 2 Predator Claw at start then carby kiting, and occasionally Predator Claw when 400mp available. Echos is a must, it spams Silenga more than Dispelga. 7:56pm, 25 April 2010. *Duoable by 75 DRG/SAM without Evasion gear and 75WHM/SMN without echo drops as long as you stay out of range for the -ga spells. *Duoable by 75 SMN/WHM and 75MNK/DNC *Both BCs are easily duo'd by 75SMN/37WHM, using a combination of level 70 Blood Pacts and meritable BPs. As others have said, bring Echo Drops for the Manticore fight (though as a mage, having these in your inventory should be a given). --Baruch 13:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by 75 NIN/DNC, no echo drops. *Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN straight fight, many Echo drops required. * Soloable as 75 THF/NIN with 301 Evasion Skill. Bloody Bolts WORK on the Gremlims but with a medium-low sucess rate and only for 38HP. Kill the RDM first due have really low HP and can be defeated with three Dancing Edge and so you have one less thing eating your shadows.--Vodak 23:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *Trioable by 3 SMN/WHM (75, 73, & 68) & a 75 WHM/BLM with 2 SMN using Predator Claws. Easy fight. :* Killable by: RDM75/DNC37 with some difficulty using Healing Waltz to remove the Silence. :* Killable by: SMN 70, WHM 71 and RDM 68 with usage of Bind + Gravity kiting. A tough fight. :* Killable by: 75SAM/NIN 75MNK/NIN75PLD/NIN 66RDM/WHM Pld took hate from 1 while the SAM and MNK killed the other RDM just cured was barly needed. Easy fight 2 min 50 sec Set Record!! :* Killable by: BLM/WHM 75, BLM/RDM 70 and WHM/SMN 75 with usage of Bind + Gravity kiting at the beginning with Elemental Seal. After using it, the White Mage just heals mages. He won't get so hate as Black Mage because they'll cast their hugest and most dangerous nukes. Don't use Manafont with the first Binds+Gravitys. Wait for drying your mana or until you get your cast interrupted a few times. Then use Manafont to wipe this NM. :* Killable by: MNK/NIN 75, BLM/WHM 75 straight tanking, MNK with Evasion+ equipment, and BLM for cure and stun. Echo Drops are mandatory 12 will be more then good for both. ~10min fight. :* Killable by: 75WHM/NIN and 75RDM/NIN, bring a lot of Echo Drops and macro them. :* Killable by: WAR/NIN 75, WHM/BLM 75. Medium difficulty. Hits hard but as long as shadows are kept up and Haste is on, he'll only slowly take out shadows with physical attacks. Paralyze and Slow help, as well as Barsilencera (resisted 2 of the 8 Silencegas casted). :* Possibly soloable by a 75NIN/DNC or DNC/NIN without any medicines, but likely to be a long fight with TP save for dancing, best bet is to bring a few drops in case. :* Soloable by a level 75BST/WHM 2 Courier Carrie and 4 Pet Food Zeta :*It also has a big AoE range, it is possible however to avoid it and still be just within range to cast on someone fighting him. :* Killable by MNK75/NIN and SMN57/WHM, long fight, but pretty easily, must keep shadows up when possible and bring some evasion gear, and dont forget Echo Drops. Summoner must concentrate on curing and buffs at the very beginning. ~ Olvido and Clairefox from Kujata. :* Easily 2boxed THF75/NIN + RDM75/WHM. Tanked in haste gear. RDM threw out Blizzard III's whenever it was up. 4:30 kill. Mage doesnt need echo's if they stay at max cast distance. :* Cloister of Storms NMs: Easily soloable by a BLU75/NIN37. Buffed up with Metallic Body and Utsusemi: Ni outside, went in, popped Refueling, Cocoon and a Tav Taco. Engaged the RDM but did not attack; pulled by casting Regurgitation on the WAR to bind it while the RDM approached, kept shadows up to prevent MP from being drained. Had to rebind the WAR once, and didn't rest after killing the RDM but went straight after it. Easier fight of the two. Used 2x Melon Drinks, probably overprepared for this fight, but easy. Started off buffing the same with the manticore, though this fight was definitely worth the preparation. Focus on spamming Head Butt, ESPECIALLY on the -ga spells. I got hit by Silencega three times, but his delay is high enough and his accuracy sucks so I could get off Echo Drops and put up shadows. Simple fight, just a bit long. Took about nine minutes to kill. --Kensagaku 06:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloable by DNC75/NIN37. keep tp for sambas and waltz, finishing moves used for Violent Flourish to stun dispelga and silencga :* Soloable by a skilled DNC70/NIN35 . As mentioned above, keep TP for sambas and waltz. Violent flourish is an essential part of the strategy, as it is used to stun Silencega and Dispelga. I used no food, no medicine. The fight lasted 21 minutes and 44 seconds. :*Easily duo both fights with 75 NIN/DNC + 75 THF/NIN, Thf used echo's on last fight just in case but became quickly evident that this was no challenge. Gropitou 23:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :*Cloister of Storms NMs: Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN. Very possible to tank them both at the same time, but probably easier to bind one and fight 1 on 1. Smite of rage hit me consistently for 220. The WAR's melee hits were 25-45 with an occasional hit in the 60s. the RDM hits rarely broke 15 (kept phalanx up). Overall an easy fight. Drjohn 02:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :*Fairly easy to solo as SAM75/DNC37. I did have a SMN59/WHM29 with me, since he was the one who needed the quest, but still would've been easy without. Used evasion gear for both (286 evasion skill, +20 evasion, 222 parrying skill). Used Soboro Sukehiro for the weapons, and Onimaru for the manticore. Nothing special aside from that... just kept up Drain Samba II and Seigan+Third Eye, and used WSs freely (didn't need to hold TP for cures at all). --Kyrie 04:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *Easaly trioed by DRK/NIN and RDM/BLM x2 :*Ok if any smn has at least -6 perp in gear.... then toss in a Summoner's Horn to add an extra -3 perp....then use Avatar's Favor. With all that... you can beat the Manticore easy with Garuda. She will not lose any mp because you are in wind weather and your horn will take effect. You can sit there and just keep chipping him down slowly and resummoning Garuda when she dies. You just need to cast Blink/Stoneskin on yourself before she dies (Ogmios is a fast runner) and then keep on killing him, tho make sure you stay outta Silencega/Dispelga range. Don't use too many BP's obviously or you will run out of mp (I saved mine till 1/4 health and went mad with Predator Claws which did great dmg). And that's it! :D Oh and for the two gremlins... I used Garuda as well... just kill one... die by entrance... rr and kill the other. Very easy to do with BP's and rr. Easy fight as well. ^^ Chezara 22:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) *Simple solo for 75SMN/SCH. :*For the first battle in the Cloister of Storms against the two weapons, I stayed just barely inside of the maximum range to use "Assault" on the RDM, using Ramuh (due to the Thunder weather, combined with Summoner's Horn, which is helpful but not necessary). I used retreat on him in order to pull back and melee a little without the danger of agro. Using Dark Arts, I was able to effectively use drain and aspir, which helped both with MP and in taking the WAR down. He dies fairly quickly using Chaotic Strike. The WAR did not ever agro me at this distance. Once the RDM was dead, I put Ramuh on him and meleed a little. Sublimation came in handy along with Avatar's Favor for MP upkeep. After a little while he died with ease. For the second battle, in the Cloister of Gales against the manticore, I used Garuda (agian, due to double wind weather) and stayed out of range to avoid silence and Riddle. Aspir and drain once again come in handy. I backed off to the bottom of the cloister when Garuda was low on health and resummoned there, defeating him easily. Straightforward fight, pretty simple. Solo as 70 SMN/WHM using Garuda for both. 2 Weapons was tricky and got lucky with the warrior missing me twice when resummoning. Ogmios was easy, Predator Claws, run, resummon. Used AF for zero perp. cost and one hi-elixir. Vishual (talk) 03:28, January 21, 2016 (UTC) *90DNC/45NIN Simply put; don't even try and you'll win. This fight was a joke and I went in over prepared to not take damage and wound up not beating the current record held by 2 people for 3 minutes and 38 seconds. I beat it solo in 3 minutes 40 seconds without trying. Just go in with haste gear and Saber Dance with Haste Samba going and you'll do fine :) *90THF/NIN Only had three shihei left, only needed two, although prolly could have done without, didn't take any damage. Under 2min fight. Zaphor 07:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *90RDM/BLM Super easy. Normal buffs, no Barspells. Tried using Bind on the WAR but it wore (ha, pun) fast. Used Break instead, stuck without any special Enfeebling gear. SS wore here and there but they missed too much. Only used SlowII and Blind on the mobs. No need for Saboteur unless you remember....I didn't.